acaso sera amor
by akame hatake
Summary: Anko comienza a tener problemas por el sello maldito y Kakashi siente la nesesidad de ayudarla... que pasara cuando Kakashi ayude a la terca y testaruda Anko?


Aquí les traigo otra historia… espero que la disfruten

Pdta.: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen : (

_CAPITULO I: DOLOR_

(La misión fue larga, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella sombra que se acercaba hacia mí). Levanto sus hombros sin darle mucha importancia a sus pensamientos. De un momento a otro toco su cuello [mas específicamente en la marca maldita],

_**.-"Demonios"-.**_caminaba un poco más despacio, el _dolor_ que sentía paralizaba completamente sus movimientos_**.-"Solo un poco más, estoy muy cerca"-.**_ Decía sofocantemente mientras se acercaba hacia la entrada de konoha.

Al llegar y sin poner absolutamente nada de atención a quien estaba cerca de ella. Se coloco en el arco de la puerta y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente sufriendo por el _dolor _que estaba sufriendo hasta caer desmallada.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& DESPUES DE 2 DIAS &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Comencé a abrir lentamente mis ojos. Me parecía que me encontraba en una habitación ¿blanca?, cuando por fin logre abrir los ojos por completo logre captar que me encontraba en el hospital_**.-"Demonios"-.**_gritaba desesperadamente, con lo que odiaba estos lugares. Me causaban pavor

Cuando solté el grito me percate de que no era la única que estaba en esa habitación. ¿Acaso era...?

_**.-"Al parecer ya te has despertado"-**_.volteaba a verme con alegría Kakashi

_**.-"¿No estabas de misión?"-.**_ Pregunte secamente, no esperaba que él estuviera aquí, después de todo el y yo no teníamos una buena relación.

_**.-"Tuve que regresar por… un percance"-.**_ Me miraba algo aliviado, de alguna manera

Resople y voltee a ver hacia otro lado. Deseaba que a él le sucediera otro "percance" y saliera de mi habitación, comenzó a reír discretamente.

_**.-"Bueno pues, solo quería saber que estabas bien, le has dado un gran susto a todos"-. **_Se comenzó a ir_**.-"regresare por ti"-.**_lo último fue inaudible para mi

Después de varios minutos llego Kurenai con algo de apuro, cuando me vio se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

Me comento que lo que ella sabía era que apenas había llegado a la puerta de la aldea y me desmalle, cuando me llevaron con Tsunade ella me llevo a un cuarto y nos encerró ahí, durante un día y medio nadie me pudo visitar, después de eso Tsunade le platico a Kurenai que Orochimaru intentaba tener control en mí, pero cuando me desmalle perdió el lazo que estaba logrando. Al escuchar esto me preocupe enormemente, eso significaba que Orochimaru necesitaba algo

_**.-"Tal vez no sea de tu interés pero después de que desmallaste, llego Kakashi y el decidió dormir en el sillón, eso fue muy lindo de su parte ¿no lo crees?"-.**_ Eso me causo un poco de temor. Que quería conseguir Kakashi al quedarse conmigo

Después de que se fue Kurenai no pude dejar de pensar en Kakashi, ¿si tenía un percance, que hacia durmiendo en el sillón de una habitación en el hospital? Después de un rato de pensar en ello decidí dejar de pensar en cosas ilógicas que posiblemente ni me deberían de importar, me acomode y dormí

FLASBACK

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, me comencé a levantar despacio. En el suelo había demasiada sangre, cuando voltee a ver por inercia hacia mi lado izquierdo se encontraba Kakashi con 3 kinais clavadas en su cuello, aquella imagen me caso un terrible sufrimiento, me levante rápidamente e intente quitarlas las kunais de su cuerpo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kakashi ya no respiraba, solté las kunais que le había quitado, eran mías… mis kunais y shurikens tenían un pequeño lazo color morado claro, los ponía en ellas para identificarlas rápidamente. En una esquina se encontraba una sombra demasiado borrosa. Cuando logro acercarse un poco más, logre identificar que una serpiente era quien me estaba asechando.

_**.-"Que demonios es lo que buscas aquí Orochimaru"-.**_me puse en guardia

_**.-"Al parecer sigues cometiendo errores, eres muy inteligente no lo puedo negar"-.**_reía

_**.-"Me subestimas. Una simple ilusión no funcionara conmigo"-.**_ Lo miraba desaprobatoriamente

_**.-"¡Oh, no querida!, esto no es una ilusión, es un futuro no muy lejano "-. **_Aquellas palabras me asustaron

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Desperté de sopetón, me encontraba sudando, volví a cubrir el sello maldito, aun sentía aquel dolor penetrante que me podía tirar de dolor. Me precia sentir que el sello poco a poco estaba _despertando_

aquello me hizo pensar que no podía permitir que eso sucediera, ya había sufrido una vez por Orochimaru, ya no le podía permitir destruir otra vez mi vida y mucho menos a los seres que quería… espera un minuto ¿quiero a Kakashi?.

Moví un par de veces mi cabeza, no debía de pensar en eso, y mucho menos en el, ni siquiera nos hablábamos. Las únicas veces que nos dirigíamos la palabra era cuando peleábamos, simplemente me hartaba que sus palabras fueran tan convincentes, y aunque, por culpa de mi ego, no soportaba la idea de perder una discusión y mucho menos una discusión con alguien como Kakashi Hatake. Sonreí en mis adentros al haber pensado en su nombre… aquello era absolutamente muy raro incluso para mi…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& bueno pues este es el primer capítulo espero que les guste :) espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente capitulo

Comentarios por favor


End file.
